


审 01

by C_ilantro



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: /川西拓実×川尻莲/升旗组军服限定，审讯play/我带了点剧情，别太在意
Kudos: 10





	审 01

The start

冰冷潮湿的空间，黑暗笼罩着不安。只有桌上亮着的通讯器才能折射出模糊的人影，一个从容优雅的轮廓。

川尻莲从昏迷中醒来，带着浑身肌肉的酸痛一同苏醒，尤其是被拷住的肩胛部，带着僵硬的钝痛从背部蔓延开来。

“醒了？”

淡淡的声音在密闭的空间里格外的清晰，川尻莲忍不住皱眉，眯着眼睛再度看向那道身影。

“啪——”

打火机的声音。随后一束火焰展开，在红黑的跳跃的火光中，他看清楚了对方的容颜。

艳丽而嚣张的红发，过分漂亮精致的脸蛋，和一副玩世不恭的表情。那双冰霜般的眼眸倒映着窜动的火苗，似乎被化开了一样有些湿润。

川尻莲不由得冷哼了一声。

“叛徒。”

滴水未进的嗓子干涸嘶哑，却是清楚透彻的厌恶。

一整天的高密度审讯让川尻莲身心俱疲，全靠注射营养素才勉强让他保持体力，此刻看着眼前的人，他不知道哪里来的力气，愤恨地偏过了头。

“切~还是老样子。”男人不爽的呿了一声，随后从椅子上站了起来，他把玩着手里的火机，向川尻莲走去。

随着手里黑色器物的一开一合，对方在视野里出现又消失，刺激着川尻莲薄弱的瞳孔，一只手猛的扯住了他带血的制服。

他被迫和对方几乎零距离的接触。

“看到我这么不开心么？”

“川尻莲。”

那双漂亮的美人眼带着桀骜和狠戾直直的刺入川尻莲的瞳孔，摄人心神般的魄力让他下意识地闪躲。

“呵……”加诸在身上的力道消失，他听见对方的轻笑，“真搞不懂你这种一看就能看穿的性子有什么值得花一整天审讯的。”

他说着将开着的火机随手一扔，一声清脆的碰撞声后，立马燃起了一股涌动着热流的火，“劈啪”的声音在昏暗的空间断续着。

映着火光，川尻莲终于完整而又清晰地看到了对方的面容，一如既往的冰冷美艳，却透着一股子狠劲。

“听他们说连吐真剂都用上了你也什么都不肯说啊？”

“你的嘴有这么严实么？”

冰凉的指腹划过川尻莲干裂带血的嘴唇，带着轻微却尖锐的疼痛，那力道逐渐加大，鲜红染湿了整片下唇。

随后探入湿热的口腔，逐渐深入，直抵咽喉。

“唔！”

川尻莲难受地蹙起了眉，双眼却不甘示弱的瞪视着那张带着戏谑的面容。

“舌头很自然的缠上来了，啧……”他猛地抽出了指头，带着透明的津液，淫靡而又炫目，“我不在的日子里你的嘴被人干过了？”

“可不是人人都像你一样龌龊恶心。”

川尻莲忍住胃里的翻涌，腥甜的血锈味残留在咽部，咽不下吐不出，还惨留着对方手指的触感。

“这么说，难道过去这么多年，莲还是对我念念不忘么？”

他的脸上划过一丝不太明显的笑意，随后笑着凑到川尻莲的耳边。

“或者说你的这幅身体已经牢牢的记住了我。”

“你可少恶心了。”

川尻莲狠狠地咬上了对方的耳朵，随后将嘴里泛出的血腥一口吐到对方的半边脸上。

“川西拓実。”

冷冽而又沉着，带着天生的不屈服。川尻莲从容地对上那双阴狠的双眸，挑衅般地勾起了嘴角。

一瞬的失控之后，川西拓実擦掉了脸上的唾沫，一把抓住对方的头发朝自己靠近。

“现在这么绝情，以前可是拓実拓実叫的欢呢。”他说着又拽住对方狠狠向后方的墙壁砸去，发出“嘭”的一声巨响，“既然你是这样的态度，那我不介意在接下来的时间里好好的折磨你。”

“随你怎么好了，我绝对不会像你那样，背叛自己的国家。”

“那可说不准，不然你以为你是怎么来到这里的。”川西拓実重新坐回了审讯椅上，他翘着腿愉悦地摸上了自己的耳朵。

“还不是你们忠贞的士兵们一点一点告诉我的。”

“会在哪个坐标点驻多少兵，哪里埋伏着多少军舰，指挥的将领是谁。”

“还是说川尻上将贵人多忘事，已经忘记了他这个从前的搭档是专攻的什么了。”

川西拓実慢悠悠地揉开指尖的红，从衣领里拿出一块手帕，不紧不慢地擦着。

等到指尖全部被一一擦净之后，他起身走到火盆边。

“时间也不早了。”

一脚碾进燃烧着的火里，火光跳跃着黯淡了几分。

“川尻上将就在这里思考明天要说些什么。”

他抬头朝川尻莲笑了笑，迷人的危险。

“明天我会再来的。”

黑暗昼临，川尻莲下意识地捕捉剩下的火星，却只听到对方离去的脚步声，带着特有的节奏感渐行渐远，直到再也听不见任何声音。

The first day

时间流逝，川尻莲清醒着。

眼前是一片漆黑。阴冷的气息从地面缠上他的四肢，几乎麻木。除了隐约可闻的自己身上的血腥和战火气味，就只有轻微动作时晃动的铁锁的声音。

时间变得模糊不清，好像被剥夺了五感一般，逐渐感觉不到自身的存在，连意识都开始慢慢剥离，像是被裹进一个不知名的蛹里。

“嗒——嗒——”

靴子落地的声音从无尽的深渊响起，迅速被川尻莲捕捉到。混沌的意识因为体力的透支和营养的缺乏浑浑噩噩的，他下意识朝着声音的方向看过去。

是一种被迫的遵从。

川尻莲突然意识到为什么对方会那么悠闲的离开了。

因为他离开的时候，就是审讯开始的时候。

此刻，对方的目的显然已经达到了，太久没有受到新鲜刺激的他几乎是以沙漠人渴水的状态去期待这由远及近的脚步声。

灯光一下子铺满整个审讯室，川尻莲不由得紧闭上双眼，整个神经都崩了起来。就是在这个时候，一双手摸上他的前胸。

太过熟悉的触摸让他忍不住去相信，下意识地就挺起了自己的胸膛让对方好好享用。

他几乎是带着些难耐地从嗓子轻轻哼出声来。

“拓実……”

“呵，看来没有忘记嘛。”

直到带着轻佻的声音将他从顺从的情欲中唤醒。

他川尻莲猛地睁眼，川西拓実从容地收回了手，往后退了半步，“潜意识里还是记得我的啊……”

川西拓実轻声呢喃着，有那么片刻的失神。

“怎么样？川尻上将有好好的记起我的专业吗？”他迅速调整好情绪，重新扬起他高傲的脸，手搭在侧边的黑色鞭柄上。

川尻莲看着对方，那张美艳中带着戾气的脸实在无法和记忆力的样子重合。

他们是默契的搭档，是强劲的对手，曾经也是对完美的恋人，此刻却是水火不容的两国交战。

川西拓実应该是一头亮黑的利落短发，虽然有些痞气但是却是十足的阳光，就算是以搭档的关系进入了军队，他也只是在审讯的时候才会露出一点狠辣的气质。

战争是可以磨砺人的斗志，让人变得沉稳。但川西拓実却喜欢在密闭的空间用各种手段得到需要的情报。

大概是从那个时候开始，对方有一点变了吧，就连有时候在床上也变得没有分寸。

川尻莲不知道神思到了哪里，但他明确的知道现在的情况对他很不利，因为川西拓実的审讯功底的确是强大到令人发指。

他甩了甩头，努力让自己变得清醒。

“看来是记起来了。”

川西拓実看到对方的表情变得警惕起来，瞬间就笑了。

“不过你应该也知道，我不喜欢一开始就直奔主题。上头给了我三天时间，我们完全可以慢慢来。”

他说着不动声色地抽出了腰侧的鞭子，带着风的呼啸落在地上，十分动听的声音。

“说起来这群草包审讯员连手都不敢动，是川尻上将太凶猛了？”

他凑近川尻莲，脸上还有干涸的血迹，脖子上大概还带着炮灰，整个露在外面的皮肤都显出一个脏字。

“不过我今天也不打算碰你，脏就脏点吧。谁说不是一种情调呢。”

他心情极好地上扬着语调，视线落在了对方的胸前。

“帝国的作战制服还真是一如既往的华而不实，看着真不顺眼。”

似乎是在评价一个商品一般，川西拓実一边说一边解开了对方左手的桎梏，在对方想要挣扎的瞬间一把拽断了肘部的骨骼，然后温柔而细腻地把玩着那双修长的手指。

他不是没听见对方咬牙的闷哼，但他更不喜欢不听话的川尻莲，所以提前防患于未然。

“手能动吗？脱掉啊。”

他笑着牵引着对方的手指去碰胸前的纽扣，轻声催促着。

因为骨节脱位而不能使力的胳膊失去了支撑根本就没办法抬起，而川西拓実却只注意到他的手还可以动。

“或者我去找一个你的下级来帮你脱？”

从表情到语气都像是在开玩笑，但深知川西拓実行为的川尻莲立马发出一声急促的“不要”。

“那就好好脱。”川西拓実放下了支撑对方的手，那只手臂立刻垂落下来，“一颗纽扣一颗纽扣地解开。”

这简直就是在折磨人。

川尻莲吃力地用肩胛部的力量抬起整只臂膀，手肘部是刺激神经的钝痛，但他不得不提着力量保持抬起的姿势，随后从最上头的扣子开始动作。

从头到尾川西拓実只是双臂环抱，在一旁冷眼看着。

如果是从前，这个时候川尻莲一定会轻声说着“拓実帮帮我”，然后露出一副奶猫般的表情。但是现在处于对立面的两人，这样的行为根本不在做爱的范畴。

即使是后来在床上变得专制暴戾的川西拓実，也不会做出一把让他骨节脱位的事情。

川尻莲喘着粗气，眼神已经开始溃散，变得迷离不清。理智和情感在天人交战着，他本不应该这么做，但脑子里却一团浆糊，发出嗡嗡的鸣叫。

单手费力地解开最后一颗扣子之后，他立刻解脱般地垂下了手。

川西拓実吹了一个口哨，满意的笑了，“很乖。”

川尻莲有点不太理解对方这样的意义，这种带着冰冷情欲的审讯显然不是常规操作，当然也不排除对方故意这么做的可能。

他到底是要做什么呢？单纯的羞辱或者是想要磨溃他的精神？川尻莲死死地盯着对方，企图看出点什么。

“这么看着我做什么？”川西拓実反过鞭柄，挑开了对方的衣服，“是在勾引吗？”

有了衣料遮挡的皮肤还是干净平滑的，川西拓実看着那小麦色的肌肤，深深吸了一口气。

冰凉的触感顺着锁骨下划，狠狠地抵在了一侧的乳首上，往里旋转着，乳晕连同周围的肌肉都顺着拧动的方向皱褶起来。

“哼嗯……”

川尻莲闷哼一身，弓起了身子。

“很快立起来了，川尻上将这些年敏感度见长啊。”

“真的没有在外面乱搞过吗？比如强迫下属在办公室里做些什么破坏军纪的事情？”

坚硬的鞭柄无情地挑逗着那挺立的乳粒，直到被摩擦得变成了艳丽的烂红才转移阵地。

川西拓実以同样的手法玩弄着另一侧的乳头，抬头去看川尻莲隐忍而又羞愤的表情，嘴里继续说着恶劣的话。

“命令下属玩弄你下流的乳头，这样的事情会有的吧？”

“毕竟川尻上将是个不禁诱惑的淫荡长官啊。”

脑子好像只能跟随着对方的言语去思考，喉间不可抑制地发出细弱的呻吟，完全被对方牵着脖子走了。

沾了点温度的硬物往下滑，带着川西拓実的目光向下流连，川尻莲的胸口剧烈起伏着，眼角也染上了微不可见的媚意。

即使过去了很多年，这幅身躯依旧没能彻底忘掉对方。川尻莲有些消极的放任了，他明白就这场审讯，他毫无胜算可言。

“放弃抵抗了啊……”川西拓実有些可惜，随后笑着挑开了对方的裤边，“不过也是迟早的事，现在——”

“把裤子脱了。”

宛如铁令一般，震耳发聩。

川尻莲颤抖着去触碰裤子前的纽扣，好几下都从金属的纽扣边缘划开，手肘部的疼痛随着他的动作加剧，可他却无法顾及那样的疼痛，甚至隐隐期盼着。

川西拓実看着眼前的人笨拙的动作，拽了拽手里的皮鞭，玩世不恭的脸上露出满意的表情。

虽然嘴上故意说着刺激对方的话，但从川尻莲的表现来看，他完全可以肯定对方到现在都在为自己守身如玉。

没想到一别几年对方还是一副正直纯良的好模样，难怪帝国上头那些人要试探他的虚实。川西拓実想到这里在心里冷哼了一声，继而将目光转回到川尻莲身上。

闪着光泽的纽扣被解开，露出里面黑色内裤的边角，上半身的衣服半开着，是精瘦的肌肉，尤其腰腹那一圈，有一种轻轻一捏就可以折断的错乱感。

比多年前更加完美的身躯。

川西拓実眼里燃起一丝火苗，舔了舔唇角。

“怎么，没力气了？”

“看来川尻上将的体能不过如此嘛？”

他说着把鞭柄探进对方的军裤，贴着对方还未苏醒的巨物摩擦，随着他的动作原来紧扣的拉链慢慢拉开，失去支持的裤子松松垮垮地下滑，挂在了膝盖上。

白皙醒目的腿。

因为常年征战而锻炼出来的肌肉随着呼吸舒张收缩着，充满着蓬勃的力量。

“你到底要做什么？”

顶上传来川尻莲略显疲态的质问，夹杂着痛苦的喘息。

“干什么？”川西拓実从黑色内裤的下缘将硬物挤进川尻莲的双腿之间，狠狠地摩擦着对方的会阴部，随后猛地拉下那块濡湿的布料，“当然是玩坏你了。”

“这三天审讯，一定要让你终身难忘才好。”

鞭柄的底部玩弄着湿润的铃口，半勃的性器晃动着吐出更多的蜜液，在一下又一下的触碰慢慢竖起，终于达到了笔挺的程度。

“真下流啊，就轻轻碰了几下而已……”川西拓実丢弄着着那精神的肉器，抬头去看川尻莲，“看呐，在和我敬礼呢。”

“可爱い……”

他如此评价道。

却看到川尻莲紧闭双眼偏过头去的模样，不堪折辱地紧咬着下唇。

“啧。”川西拓実不爽的起身，抬手一鞭就抽在了对方的胸前。

快，准，狠。甚至在触及到皮肤的瞬间没有一点痛意，只留下一条暗红色的鞭痕。

火辣辣的疼让川尻莲蹙起了眉，颤抖着泄出一丝呻吟。

鞭子的甩动带着耳边的空气变得急促，发出呜呜的鸣叫，接着一丝不差的落在了挺立的乳头上。立刻引得川尻莲发出尖锐的惨叫。

“啊啊——”

被鞭挞过的乳头迅速肿大了一圈，艳丽而又糜烂。

沙哑的声音像是情欲的催化剂一般，川西拓実顺着那道鞭痕抚过，在熟悉的身体留下自己的痕迹，这种许久没有的幸福满足充斥着他的心脏，几欲落泪。

他眨了眨眼睛，企图把那温暖湿润的感觉摒弃掉，他颤抖着手握紧了鞭子，终于压下了血液里澎湃的热流。

“看着我。”他沉声说道。

随后拉长另一边拷住对方的锁链，一鞭子甩到了对方的膝盖上。

“不许闭眼。”

“好好看着我。”

冰冷的军靴踢在对方的腘窝，踩着那截小腿让对方跪在自己面前，他狠狠地掐住了对方的下颚。

那双眼睛带着强烈的情感直直地映入川尻莲的眼中，是川尻莲看不懂的复杂，可他却能感同身受到对方的情绪，没有再移开视线。

“我会让你痛到想要升天的。”

他说着将手里的鞭柄一下子捅入对方的后穴，看着那张脸因为疼痛而扭曲到一起，温热的液体流在自己的手上，川西拓実却突然笑了。

耳边是被断掉的尖叫，那声带嘶哑的仿佛裂开一般，他看到对方瞳孔微缩的颤动，鲜活的川尻莲在他面前痛不欲生。

“是五年零一个月。”他拽着对方的头发压在自己的肩头，目光直视着沾血的墙壁，“原来我们已经这么久没有见了啊……”

“莲。”

那一瞬川尻莲突然恍惚了起来，连带着下半身撕裂的疼痛都消失了一般，他看见对方被自己咬过的耳朵，还是清晰的红色牙印。

川尻莲下意识的抬起另一只完好的手去抚摸川西拓実的后背，他颤抖着张了张嘴唇，却发不出一点声音，像漏气的风箱那样，只有模糊的气音。

“我在，拓実……”

就像从前在前线的无数个不眠夜一样，他是想这么说的。

眼泪不受控地流了下来。

TBC


End file.
